operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
S`tyujik,lrdvhbk,l
Mark Kane is a contender of Krazysam16's Glee Project fanfic titled "Operation: Glee." Personality He is fun loving, spunky, cheery, but serious when the time comes. he is a typical good guy with a fighting spirit. He also has that good guy charm that makes girls go crazy for him. Appearance He is blonde, has green eys, pale (not super pale, just not tan) and well built. He is about 5'9'' , so he is shorter than a few of the guys on the show. He will wear pretty much anything really, but you will always see him wearing a St. Mark medal his brother got him one year for his birthday. Biography Mark has always had a passion for performing. He has been doing acting in singing since he was little. He played football, but later quit because he wanted to be fully committed to theater/singing. He has a special needs little brother, who has become his #1 inspiration and the reason he wants to be on Operation: Glee. He is a devout catholic, but doesnt really talk about it, because he prefers to let his actions speak for themselves. When he was grammar school he had a few really good friends, but they turned on him for another kid, and they went on to make Mark's life horrible. He went through a depression, but he was able to fight through the torture he got and was able to use it to make him stronger. This is also the where he got his fighting spirit from, because he had to fight just to survive. This also makes him fight for everything he does involving his passion, which is singing/acting. He will fight every step of the way in the competition, and he will give 120% into everything. Trivia *He shares a great resemblance to fictional character "Roxas" from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. *He can play many instruments, including guitar, piano, harmonica, violin, and the electric triangle. *He has an incredible voice that cannot be described really, but he sounds amazing singing almost anything. *Audition song was "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz *After quitting football his dad kicked him out of the house for a few days, so he just walked around playing his guitar and singing. *On Glee: The Next Generation he would want to play a guy who wants to join New Directions, but is rejected, and then the character must hone his skills, and than comes in for the clutch to help the Glee Club win a competition. *He has traveled a lot, because he has gone on many mission trips with his youth ministry. Seeing some of the things he has seen makes him a very humble person. *Has a strange obsession with Batman and Tim Tebow. *Favorite season one contender was Cameron and season two was Nellie *He feels he could probably do best in actability, because of his acting background, or tenacity because of his fighting spirit. *He considers Brandon, Simon, Leyla, and Peyton to be his closest friends in the cast. *Favorite musical song is Giants in the Sky from Into The Woods. *Favorite song is With Me by Sum 41. Songs Solos Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN' The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One Category:Top Five